Samcedes One Shots
by Rontora
Summary: This is a bunch of One Shots sometimes two or three Shots of stories about Samcedes. The M rating is due to Sexual content and Language. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

So after being asked to on Tumblr, I am trying my hand at one-shots so I will let's see how this goes. The first one was a request for Mercedes getting upset about Sam and Rachel.

* * *

Mercedes sat on her bed crossed legged as she worked on her music, she was trying to come up with a new song but something wasn't sitting well with her. She didn't know what it was but something was bothering her. Mercedes heard a knock on her door and stood sighing. She opened the door seeing Santana and Brittany.

"Hey guys I am surprised to see you here, I thought you were heading back to Lima?"

"Listen Merce I got some news for you and it aint good. Man hands and Trouty mouth are dating."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Yeah sure and me and Artie getting it in on the low."

Santana poked Mercedes. "I am serious."

Mercedes shook her head. "No. No Sam wouldn't do that Rachel wouldn't do that."

"Wake up Wheezy! Rachel is a backstabbing conniving little slut. She wants any and everything and since her dumbass show failed, she has nothing. Sam is there and you guys aren't together and the hobbit has always wanted what you had. You have everything and this is her pay back."

Mercedes turned away from them grabbing her phone. She had to call Sam she knew this had to be a mistake. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't so she dialed Kurt. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Mercy me."

"Don't! Just tell me now is it true."

"Mercedes I-"

"Dammit Kurt is it true!?"

She heard Kurt sigh. "Yeah but she is really happy Cedes and I-"

Click! Mercedes hung up the phone going to her room and grabbing her things. Santana walked in.

"Mercedes what are you doing?"

Mercedes turned to Santana with a smile. "Santana I am on the fast track to win my first Grammy. My Park and Bark tour has gone national and sold out. I am one of the baddest bitches that ever stepped foot in McKinley and you really think this shit right here is gonna fly? Nah I am heading to McKinley with you guys and I am kicking all they asses."

* * *

Mercedes walked into McKinley with her girls at her side with one thing in mind. She wasn't there for a social visit or to play nice, she was there to fuck people up. She walked into the Choir room seeing Kurt and Rachel sitting at the piano.

"Well isn't this a sad sight."

Rachel and Kurt looked up to her and stood. Rachel started to speak but Mercedes held up her hand.

"Save it you backstabbing, two faced little bitch."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you! You were supposed to be my friend but I forgot the cardinal rule. All Rachel bitchass Berry cares about is herself. She is all that matters. Never mind the fact I have always been here for you. Never mind the fact that even when you were a selfish whinny cry baby I still stood up for you. Never mind the fact that you always got what you wanted. Now because your life sucks you think you can have Sam?"

"You have taken everything from me Mercedes. My friends, the spot light. I have nothing."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh you want to go there? Whose fault is it that you have nothing? Let's see you were on Broadway doing what you claimed you loved, and then because a better offer came, you backstabbed us all with that dumb ass show and let's be real Rachel. "That's So Rachel?" You ripped that title off of "That's So Raven." You idiot. And the way you portrayed us? Is that how you see us? I am appalled that it lasted past one episode. Oh wait it didn't because you failed yourself. I am better than you I have always been better for you. And it's finally my time to shine. It's finally my time to be in the spot light and you are so damn jealous that you want to hurt me?"

"But you and Sam are not together and haven't been-"

Mercedes hand whipped across Rachel's face. "So what. He was mines. My soul mate, my future. You said it yourself when we talked about Finn, even though you weren't together you knew you were going to end up together. You called Sam my soul mate. You said you knew he loved and here you are thinking you won something because you have him. Hell to the mother fucking no! I am not going to let you do this to me anymore."

Rachel held her face angrily. "I can't believe you hit me."

"Oh you better thank God it was just a slap. You deserve so much more here. And it is by the grace of God almighty that I am refraining."

Kurt moved closer. "Mercedes if you-"

"Shut the fuck up Kurt, just stop. You think you have any right to tell me anything? Where is my best friend Kurt? Because all I see is Rachel's lap dog following her around like a lost puppy then following his own dreams. Do you even remember what they were? Its seems like anyone who is around Rachel seems to lost themselves cause it's all about her. You used to want to be a fashion designer Kurt. But she didn't want to go to New York alone so she convinced you that your dream was Broadway. Sam loved comics and drawing. He should be living his dream as a graphic's designer but no Rachel talked him into modeling and now where is he? Coaching football because it's his dream right? No it wasn't but no one can succeed with her as a friend she is toxic and it sucks cause I always thought you were going to be there for me and I can forgive for a lot Kurt I have forgiven you for a lot. But telling me that I shouldn't be mad because Rachel is happy? So if suddenly Blaine went Bi and Rachel swooped in and got with him. You want me to say oh Kurt your best friend stole your man but don't get mad because she is happy. This is something I should have said a long time again Kurt. Fuck you. I was your best friend. I was someone who always had your back but I guess it wasn't good enough casus hey I am not Ratchet over there."

Mercedes turned back to Rachel. "You are done screwing with me. You want Sam, go ahead Rachel but you will never get my blessings."

"Yeah well it's not like we need it. He called you an old hag."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah well I call you a dirty bitch so whatever."

Mercedes walked to the door with Santana and Brittany in tow. They weren't going to say a word unless they needed to. And from the way Mercedes put everyone in their place, she didn't need it. That is until she opened the door and was face to face with Sam. Mercedes glared at him before raising her hand and slapping him across the face.

"Rachel, Sam? Really? After everything you said? You told me that you loved me, that you were waiting for me. We broke up but we knew that we were going to end up together."

Sam stared at her about to speak but she shook her head. "Don't, don't say a damn word to me." She turned towards Rachel then back at Sam. "Don't call me or text me, I am done. Whoever you are with or whatever you are doing, you will wish it was with me right? Good luck with that."

Mercedes pushed past them and walked away. Sam sat there dumbfounded unsure of what was going on and why even though he didn't have feelings for Mercedes, he felt like his heart was breaking. He felt like he needed to go after her.

He turned and ran down the hall. "Mercedes wait please."

Mercedes turned towards him. "Sam I am done. I loved you so much, I love you but this. This is wrong. How could you betray me like this?"

She felt herself about to cry and shook her head. "It's time for me to go home, I won't be coming back here ever. I'm done. I'm just done."

Mercedes ran away from him and to her car with tears running streaming from her face. Sam stood in the hallway confused and lost.

"But I think I'm supposed to love you too."

He turned and walked away not noticing Sue standing in the background actually realizing that while she was busy plotting to ruin the glee club she destroyed what may have been actual true love.


	2. Birthday Girl

This is my second One Shot I hope you like it and Enjoy! I don't own glee but if you guys want me to rewrite Season 6 let me know. Also Yes I am updating WDGGM and the Trip. The Muses for those stories are just being difficult. Stay blessed and review. Love you all.

* * *

Mercy awoke in a better mood than she had had in the last few weeks. She finally stopped crying. And tomorrow her parents and her brother were flying in to see her for her birthday. But today Tana and Britts were taking her shopping at the mall and then they were going to celebrate at a new club called Ice Breaker. She jumped out of bed with a smile on her face. It had been three weeks since she left Lima and things were starting to get back to normal. Her Producers loved her new song called Betrayed, and they want it to be her newest single. Britts looked at her as she plopped onto the couch.

"These came for you."

She handed her a Dozen White Roses.

"Who are they from?"

"Your dad."

She read the card.

"Mercy I can't wait to see you. I'm sorry we can't make it till tomorrow but I love you so much and so do your brother's. Can't wait to see you ladybug. Love you."

"He also sent a check. I told him we were going to the mall and out to eat. So he said his treat."

"2,000 dollars…my dad sent us a check for 2,000 dollars."

"Well then you better hurry up and get a shower so we can get ta shopping."

"Where's Tana?"

"In the shower so you should hurry up cause once she sees that check she's gonna take it and run."

* * *

"No way can't I get this dress."

"Why not Mercy it's you."

Mercy glanced in a mirror. She had on an elegant aqua colored dress with a soft look. With sequins over a white tulle skirt, ribbon belt.

Brittany whistled. "Mercedes you have got to get this dress."

Santana smiled widely. "Yes Mami, I mean look at it. This dress is perfect for you…this dress will make you the center of attention on the dance floor."

Mercy couldn't help feeling so exposed. She wore some revealing things but this, the skirt was super short, her breast were out there and she felt naked. "I don't know I just don't think I can pull this off. Look at me I feel so naked."

"Girl you are covered. I mean yeah we see some legs and the tip of your breast but that's it. If you don't buy this dress I am going to have to go all Lima heights adjacent on your sexy ass!"

"I don't know."

"Wow, you look amazing."

Mercy turned around and saw a guy she felt she oddly knew looking at her, he was taller than she with bright blonde hair.

"Uh hi?"

He moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, you are Mercedes Jones right? You just got off a park and bark tour? You look amazing. I am Derek Hough from Dancing with the stars…"

"Doesn't she. I told her to buy that dress. Wait the show Dancing with the Stars?"

He nodded. "Yes the show. You really should buy it, you look hot. So are you doing something special?"

Mercy smiled. "Yeah we are going to the Ice Breaker for my birthday."

Derek smiled taking her hands to his. "Well I was thinking about heading over there tonight…save me a dance Mercy…promise?"

"I promise."

Derek walked away and Tana nudged her.

"Girl now I know you are gonna buy that dress, that man is fine as hell. And hey he might get you on his show."

Mercy smiled widely. "Yeah I am gonna buy the dress…"

They walked back into the fitting room and Mercy smiled to herself, maybe things will get better.

* * *

Sam walked into the Ice Breaker with Puck and Blaine. He had Kurt called Brittany to find out where the girls were celebrating Mercedes birthday today and then he had to beg each of them to come to LA with him, because he had to get Mercedes back. He didn't know why he was so stupid but somehow he came back to his senses and now he needed his future back.

He saw Mercy walking in with Tana and Britts. They all looked hot but Mercy was breath taking. All three wore short dresses with heels. Tana wore light blue, Britts wore Pink and Mercy walked in with this Aqua colored dress that blew his mind. It hugged all her curves.

"Ok guys wish me luck. I might need you to run interference."

Sam sighed taking a breath and walking over to them.

"Hey guys you all look incredible tonight."

Mercy turned towards Sam, shocked to see him.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you for your birthday."

"Why? Rachel let you off her leash long enough for you to come here? Well why don't you go back to your lame loser life back in Lima because I don't want you here."

Mercy I am not going anywhere."

"Sam you are a grown man you can do whatever you want with whoever you want. I don't care anymore."

Before Sam could speak Derek walked over to them.

"Mercy wow you look even more ravishing than before. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. I would love to."

Mercy followed Derek to the dance floor as Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson came on.

"So you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment. Why are you interested?"

"Maybe."

"Good to know."

He spun her around. She smiled.

"You are a good dancer. I see why you have won all those trophies."

"And you, you are just wow."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, if I wanted to get to know you… would I be able too?"

Mercy smiled. "I don't know, how about you take my number down and call me and we will see."

Derek twirled her around as Sam saw red. Who the hell was that bottle blonde dancing with his future wife? He couldn't have it. He couldn't lose her. He walked towards her after the song ended but Santana had grabbed her before he could.

"Ok I hate to break you two up but we have a surprise for Mercy."

"Derek I will be back…I hope."

Tana pulled her over to the DJ where Britts was waiting. The DJ grabbed the mic.

"Well guys it looks like we have two birthday girls in the house tonight and you know how we do. Who will wear the birthday crown? Well there is only one way to find out. Ladies and gentlemen coming up first is Jennifer She turned 23 today. "

Mercy saw a tall dark skinned woman take the stage. She had on a hot pink tank top and black tights.

"Jennifer the song your friends picked for you to sing is…Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé."

Jennifer began to dance and sing. Mercy looked at Tana and Britts.

"You didn't."

"We did."

"No you know I can't get up there. What if I mess up and embarrass the label?"

"Have you ever messed up? Get your ass ready because you are doing this."

Mercedes shook her head. "Why."

"Because you need to start living your life. Sam hurt you yes and you have been so wrapped in recording for work, you never just sing for fun anymore."

Mercy looked at the stage and sighed. Jennifer was getting down. Mercy only hoped they didn't pick a song she didn't know. As Jennifer ended and walked off the stage she handed the mic to Mercy.

"That was awesome. Ok now we have a treat for you guys. Fresh off her Park and Bark tour, Mercy Jones! FYI her fine self just turned 21 and she is blessing us with "Try sleeping with a broken heart by Alicia keys."

Mercy took a deep breath. She glanced at the crowd and looked over at Sam. She just sang. Put all her heart and soul into that song. She saw someone in the crowd start clapping to the beat and others followed. As she got more into the song she felt her guard go down and she allowed herself to put on a show, Santana was right. Singing had become work and it was time to bring the fun back. She walked to the edge of the stage as she reached the bridge and looked at Sam. As she ended the song she heard everyone cheering for her. The DJ came over the Mic.

"Ok ladies I have made my decision. Because you both got up here and did your thing. I am gonna crown you both. Happy birthday ladies the drinks for you and your friends are on me. And Mercy I better get an autograph your ass is about to blow the hell up!"

Mercy let him place the tiara on her head and walked off the stage, she smiled as Derek walked over to her.

"Wow, just when I think you can't get any better. I knew you could sing but girl you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." She said blushing.

He extended his hand to lead her back to the dance floor but before she took it her phone rang.

"Let me take this and I will be right back."

"Ok."

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to an empty VIP lounge.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercy me can we talk?"

"Kurt I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, I know I hurt you and I never intended too. I never meant to make you feel like Rachel meant more to me than you."

"Did you tell Sam I was here?"

"He begged me too. He loves you Merce."

"No he loves Rachel."

"They are not together. I don't know what the hell was going on with that relationship but it's over, he chose you."

"Is that some kind of prize? I don't care. Sam hurt me you all did and as far as I am concerned you can all go to hell."

She hung up the phone and walked right into Sam.

"Sam what are you doing up here?"

"I saw you come up here. I needed to talk to you."

"Sam we don't have anything to talk about. So I am gonna head back down stairs."

He shut the door and locked it and she side eyed him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored her moving closer to her. "You did a great job up there."

"Sam stop."

"Was that Kurt? He misses you."

"I don't give a damn about him or you or that wanna be choke of a girl you got waiting on your ass."

"Mercy I promise you I never wanted to hurt you. Rachel asked me out and I swear I told her I was in love with you and the next thing I know we are saying I love you. I don't love her and I don't know why I thought I did."

Mercy shrugged her shoulders. "Well honestly I don't care. Do what you want. I am done with it and you."

"Mercy I still want you and I know you want me."

"You don't know that."

He moved closer to her.

"I do know that."

He placed his hand on her face and pulled her lips up to his. Mercy tried to back away but was overtaken by the passion from Sam. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her to the flat couch. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. He moved down to her neck and she moaned as he moved his hands down her back. She pulled away as she felt him throbbing on her leg.

"Sam we need to stop this."

"You don't want me to stop. You want me as much as I want you."

"Sam I can't lie I do want you, but you hurt me. This is over."

Mercy tried to get up but he pulled her back down to her. He spread her legs to make her more comfortable.

"Sam just stop ok? Go back to your future."

"Mercy look me in my eyes and tell me you don't want me and I will leave you alone."

She looked him in his eyes and tried to say she didn't want him, tried to tell him to go to hell, but she couldn't. Sam smiled pulling her lips to his. As he kissed her he began to caress her thighs. He moved his hand to her center and she jumped as he moved the thong aside and plunged his finger into her, she tried to get up but he pulled her back down and went deep inside her.

"Sam." She half spoke, half moaned.

"Just let me make you feel good. All I want to do is make you feel good Mercy."

"Sam..." She hissed as he added another finger.

"Can I make you feel good Mercy?"

"Yes Sam, please make me feel good."

As he moved his fingers in and out she moaned. He laid her down on the couch and began to move faster.

"You like that don't you?"

Mercy began to breathe heavily trying to gain her baring's back.

"Sam…you need…to st- st- op."

"You really want me to stop? But I haven't even begun to make you feel good."

Before she could protest his head disappeared. She didn't have to wonder where he went because soon his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Mercy tried to close her legs but Sam held them apart. He stuck his tongue deeper inside of her and she couldn't hold back the moans she felt. She felt a scream escape her lips as he moved faster. Mercy felt her body tremble.

"Sam! Oh God Sam! Right there I'm so so so so cl- close."

After a few moments she felt her body erupt in a way she had never felt before.

Sam smiled as he lapped up her sweetness. "You want me don't you? You need me. Can I have you?"

She caught her breath and pushed Sam off of her.

"That's what this is about? You're trying to get me to have sex with you?"

"What Mercy no!"

"Ohmigosh Sam and I was."

She grabbed her phone and her purse. She straightened out her dress and walked towards the door.

"Mercy please that wasn't it at all. If I wanted to be with someone I could sleep with I would just go back to Rachel, she has been begging for it from day one but I said no."

Sam immediately regretted saying that. Mercy bit her lower lip and frowned.

"What the hell was I thinking even considering to give you another chance? Stay away from me you got that?"

She unlocked the door and Mercy walked back into the club and Sam followed her with his eyes.


	3. Samcedes College crush

This is a one shot AU of College Samcedes. Its actually a page from my Novel A Passion Rekindled. I just changed the names of the characters. Someone requested it and I love making my readers happy. If you wanna check out a few free chapters form my books let me know They are on amazon so check them out.

* * *

"Excuse me beautiful, but I could really use your help."

Mercedes looked at the tall sexy piece of in front of her with his sexy jade eyes and smirk, she tried to hide her amusement at how obvious he was being. She folded her hands and placed them on her desk.

"Ok how can I help you?"

"I have some forms I need faxed. The library's machine is broken and it needs to be sent immediately."

She smiled at him. "Sorry I can't help you."

"Please it will only take a minute to fax. I have all the information."

"Good it will help when you go somewhere else."

He walked closer to her. "Come on there has to be something I can do to convince you to help me out." He leaned into her and smiled she gave an evil smirk back to him.

"Well when you put it like that I think there is something I can do."

He leaned back and grinned.

"Really great!"

"It is Kinko's is open down the street. You better hurry though I think they close soon."

Sam stepped back. "Man that's how it is?"

"Yeah that's how it is. Now if you will excuse me I have to lock up."

She stood and walked over to the cabinet. Sam looked her up and down and smirked. She was a cutie. Not his usual type by a long shot, She was thick in all the right places, her plump lips looked inviting and her doe eyes sucked him in. Yes she was not his type, but she had something about her that he was drawn to. He snickered as she tried to reach a file that was a little out of her reach. He walked up behind her and grabbed it. She shivered as he slowly reached down and handed her the file while brushing her shoulder. She took it and walked away.

"Thank you but I still can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you said so that's all I get?"

"Look I know guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah guys like you."

She sat back down and he moved closer to her again.

"Come on cant you do me this one favor?"

"You know instead of wasting your time here you could be halfway to Kinko's they close in like five minutes so you better hurry."

"Please."

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He decided it was time to stop the games.

"Please I really need your help."

She looked up to him and folded her arms.

"Giving up the seduction act are we?"

"It didn't seem to be working."

"It wasn't."

"So what will work?"

"I am busy."

"Look I need your help. The form I am faxing is the completion of my internship it needs to be faxed today or I have to wait until the end of next semester to get credit for it. This means I won't graduate on time."

He saw her eyes soften and knew she would help him, so he continued.

"I have worked so hard to get to this point, please help me I have nowhere else to turn."

Mercy looked at him and shook her head and exhaled.

"Look I have a few files to get faxed before I leave hand it over and I will make sure I fax it for you."

"Thank you so much I owe you."

"Don't worry about it."

She grabbed the forms and numbers on her desk, then walked out the office. He followed her.

"So I didn't catch your name."

"That is because I didn't throw it."

"Oh well I am Sam."

"Uh huh."

She pulled out her keys and opened the door to the inner office. She walked over to the fax machine and began to send out the files. When she was finished, she held out her hand for Sam's file. He handed it to her and smiled.

"So thank you for this."

"What's the number?"

"It's right there on the form."

She sent the remainder of the files and then walked out the office. As he followed her, she shut the door. He followed her back to the office and she grabbed her purse and turned off the light.

"So can I walk you to your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"Well can I give you a lift?"

"I live across the street in the McKay dorms I am fine."

"Come on there has got to be something I can do for you."

"There is. You can I have a good night."

Mercy walked away and Sam watched her walk. She turned him down and that was something he wasn't used to.

* * *

Having the next day off he decided to give it another try. He walked into the office as she was on the computer writing. He liked watching her bite her bottom lip and push her glasses up as she typed. He cleared his throat.

"Wow fancy meeting you here."

"Of course it is. It's not like I work here or anything." She said without looking up.

"Ok so maybe I came back here to get your name."

"If I wanted you to have it I would have given it to you yesterday."

"You really don't like me do you?"

She sighed stopping what she was doing and looking at Sam. "I don't have any feelings either way."

Sam moved closer to her.

"All I want is a name."

"Not going to happen."

"I have ways of finding out."

"Good for you."

Before he could respond, Dr. Miles walked into the room.

"Mr. Evans what are you doing here?'

"Just thanking your assistant for helping me yesterday."

"Yes I got the confirmation this morning. I am looking forward to seeing you walk across that stage. I know your parents are very proud of you."

"Thank you sir."

"Mercy after you finish the letter you can head home and Sam I will see you later."

He walked out the door and Sam gave her an "I told you so" look.

"Mercy huh?"

Mercy shook her head and continued writing.

"Look I am very busy so if you will excuse me."

"Oh ok I get it. But I will be back."

Sam kept to his word. He showed up to that office just about every day for a week. Mercy pretended not to be affected by him but she was. When she finally agreed to let him take her out, he wanted to do it up but Mercy was having none of that.

While Sam took her to some fancy restaurant, she couldn't pronounce Sam could tell she was uncomfortable. They were seated and Mercy looked at the menu as Sam stared at her. Mercy wanted to leave, but she agreed to go out and she always kept her word. Now holding her tongue was a different story. Sam held up the menus and glanced at her.

"So I was thinking we could have some Merlot."

Mercy looked at him. "What's that?"

"Wine."

"I don't drink."

"Oh ok. So do you know what you want?"

Mercy exhaled. "Not sure."

"Ok well tell me about yourself."

"Sam I have to be honest."

"You're not having a good time are you?"

"Sam this isn't me. Not that I don't appreciate you going through all this trouble for me. But this isn't me. I would have been fine with us just grabbing some burgers. This is a great place but I can't even read this menu. I don't drink wine or alcohol."

"It's just when you finally said yes I wanted to do it up."

"Do I really seem like the type of woman who likes this stuff?"

"I knew you were going to be different. So I guess you want to call it a night huh?"

She pulled her chair out.

"Or there is a movie playing in the student center how about we go and then we can grab something afterwards."

"Really?"

"Yeah I figure you went through all this trouble to make this date possible so I can bend a little."

"Ok. So let's go."

* * *

A couple of hours later they were sitting in Mercy's dorm talking about their families in each other's arms. Mercy allowed him to take her hands in his.

"I never knew a woman who had so much fun going to the movies and eating at Ihop."

"Well now you do. I am fairly simple to please."

"Oh fairly simple."

"That's what I said."

"So you are a long way from home."

"Things back home were difficult and my mom thought this would be a better fit for me."

"And is it?"

"It's starting to be."

Mercy bit her lower lip gently as he moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I want to kiss you."

Mercy sat up.

"Yeah that is not going to happen I don't kiss on the first date."

"But this is technically our third date."

"Oh technically?"

"Yeah. The restaurant was our first date the movie our second and this our third."

"Oh really? Three dates in one day I am a very lucky woman."

"You really don't think about kissing on the first date?"

"Kissing and relationships lead to trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah trouble. Guys only want women for one thing."

"Not all guys."

Mercy smirked. "Oh come on I know you want it too, I see the wheels in your head turning."

"What I want is to get to know you."

He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why Mr. Evans I think you are going to try to seduce me again?"

"No I'm just trying to kiss you."

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his. She bit her bottom lip.

"The thing about first kisses, are if they are good they lead to more and if they are bad people get hurt."

"But you will never know unless you try."

"But this…tonight has been not what I expected. I thought it would be a drag you know but it has been a great night and I don't want to ruin it."

"It won't."

He pulled her lips to his and she closed her eyes. She wanted to pretend that she didn't feel a thing but that would be a lie. Her whole body shook as his lips touched hers. She went weak in his arms as his tongue massaged hers. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He grinned.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was this kiss?"

"It was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah just ok?"

He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I think you are lying."

He tickled her and she laughed and fought him off.

"Stop."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

He flipped her over and pinned her down.

"Tell me it was good."

"Never."

"I can torture you all night if I have to."

He kissed her neck and went back to her lips. He licked her lips and gazed into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I like yours too."

"Tell me you enjoyed our kiss."

"Not going to happen."

She knew he knew that she enjoyed it but she loved the banter. He made her feel wanted and beautiful. He nibbled on her ear and she felt herself moan.

"Tell me you liked it."

He kissed her again and pulled her up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine. The kiss was great. You are amazing."

"No I'm not. You amaze me. Thank you for going out with me."

"Thank you for not giving up."

Mercy placed her head against his chest and listened to him breath. Before she knew it, it was morning. As Mercy awoke, she couldn't believe how comfortable he made her feel. She looked at her watch and shook him.

"Sam we fell asleep. It's almost 8."

"Oh really wow. I'm sorry."

"No I had fun."

"So how about we go to breakfast then?"

"I can't. I would love to but I have church."

"Oh."

"But you can come with me and then we can grab something."

"You're inviting me to church with you?"

"Yeah you have a problem with it?"

"No I just have never been invited to church after spending the night with a girl."

"It's not like we did anything. So will you come?"

"Sure I have to change though."

"Ok well you can go change then come back to get me."

"Where is your church?"

"Off of Maple Street I usually catch a ride with one of my friends."

"Well I stay off of Hilton I think it would be faster if you changed then I did so I won't have to come back on campus."

"Oh ok."

She walked out the room as she grabbed her towel. Sam scratched his head as she walked across the hall. He looked around the small double dorm room. From the bunk bed to the pictures all over the walls, he knew he wasn't dealing with a normal girl. He picked up a picture frame she had on her desk and smiled. Mercy was in the middle being hugged by two girls and a guy. He walked to her desk and sat in her chair as he looked down to her notebook. He opened it as Mercy walked back in wearing a pink and white robe covered in hearts.

"You are so nosy you know that?"

"Sorry."

"I am just going to grab my clothes and I should be ready in about ten minutes feel free to continue snooping around and let me know if you find anything good."

She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a buttoned up blue shirt and as she did that he placed three breath mints into his mouth and chewed them. After he did so, he pulled her to him and smiled. She looked up into his eyes and knew he was going to kiss her. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back.

She couldn't believe that a man could make her feel the way he made her feel by one kiss. Her knees went weak and he pulled her to him closer. As he parted her lips with his tongue, Mercy knew she was a goner. She tried to pull away but couldn't bring herself to do it. He untied her robe and she jerked back. He let her go and she grabbed her things.

"I should really get dressed."

"Mercy I am sorry I just got carried away."

'It's fine."

"No it's not. That kiss was something I have never felt in my life."

"I haven't felt anything like that either."

Sam moved towards her again and she allowed him to take her in his arms again. He pushed her against the wall and pulled her up to him. She let a moan escape her lips as he kissed her neck and his hands moved over to touch her breast. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as his lips moved to suck on her breast. She pushed him away as her knees weakened again.

"Sam I can't."

"Ok."

He stepped back and watched as she left to get dressed. He didn't know why he lost control like that. There was just something about the way she made him feel. After she got dressed and they headed to his place all he knew was he wanted to get to know her better. soon the days together turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Sam knew Mercy was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	4. My Fake Fiancee Pt 1

Mercedes Jones waited by the phone as she often did. Waiting for her fiancée to call. She would call him but his schedule was so busy she never got through. So she text him and waited. As an international trader he was away from home months at a time. Her friends would always joke around saying she might as well be single. Her best friend Sam would stay with her on the nights she didn't want to be alone. On many occasions people mistook him for her boyfriend. They met in med school. Well Sam was in med school to be a doctor and she went to school to be a nurse. When Sam started his private practice he hired Mercedes as one of his RN's.

Sitting around the house she began to feel lonely. When she first met her fiancée Noah Puckerman, she was instantly attracted to him. He was tall and handsome, when she first met him he had a mowhawk but she was glad when he gave it up for a more professional style. They met in school as well and seemed to hit it off right away. Everyone in school called their group of friends a click, it was only beucase Mercedes, along with Puck and Sam hung out with a few others. Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mike and Finn. Puck hadn't really hung out since he got his job in trading. When they got engaged three years ago he told Mercedes, he would have to work hard for five years and then he would make partner then they could get married. And she loved him so she waited for him. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"MJ I need you I need you now."

"Sam?"

"Yes can I come in please?"

"Ummm I don't know the last time you were here my butt hurt for two weeks."

"I'm sorry and I promise to put the seat down so can I come in please?"

"Fine come on."

"Ok good so open the door I am here."

"Already?"

"Yeah its that important."

Mercedes walked to the door and opened it.

"Ok so what's up?"

"Marry me!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Sam you know I'm engaged. Now what is going on?"

"My grandmother is on her way up here. She is on me all the time about how I work too hard and need to settle down. So one day I told her I was getting married. She has been too sick to get here well now she has a nurse and they are on their way here… today!"

"Ok so tell her you guys broke up."

"Why didn't I think of that before I told her that I was marrying you?"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Well she asked me who she was and I told her you. I told her we met when I hired you and fell in love."

"Me? Why not Santana or Quinn? Hell why not even Rachel?"

"Because if I had to choose who Mimi would love it would be you. You are short and thick, beautiful. No I mean you are beautiful but you're hot too and if I were going to make someone my fake bride it would be you. You're my best friend and I am so on my knees begging you to fake marry me please."

"No way. Sam, yes you're my best friend and you know that. But we have a history and I don't want to be hurt again and all this is…is lying. I cant do it."

"why not…you wont get hurt I promise…please if you do it I will give you a raise?"

"You really think I want a raise?"

"Well yeah you have been begging me to do it."

Mercedes shook her head. "You can't bribe me!"

"How much would you want…I am willing to give you $200,000 cash?"

"What!"

"I'm serious."

"So to pretend I am marrying you…your gonna give me $200,000 cash?"

"That is how desperate I am about this. And you know I am good for it. You know that I can pay it."

"I know but."

"Please."

"So we would be fake engaged?"

"No well actually we would have to have a ceremony."

"What! No absolutely no way am I having a wedding ceremony with you."

"Why not it's not that bad and trust me it will be fake."

"Sam this just isn't right. I cant do it…and I am sure Noah wouldn't want me to do it either."

"If he said yes would you do it?"

"What?"

"If he said yes would you do it?"

"What makes you think that he would say yes?"

"Well I had to ask him before I asked you…you are his fiancée."

"Well when did you talk to him cause I have been trying to get a hold of him and he has not called me back yet."

"That doesn't matter. Here call him on my phone."

"No there is no way I am gonna do it. And what a bout your family I am sure they wont want me to do this."

"Oh no they are on board. I have taking care of everyone. My mom actually likes that thought."

"This is crazy. How can you all just think I would agree to this?"

"Because I am your best friend and I have always been there for you."

"I am 30 years old you cant guilt me into marrying you even if it's fake."

Sam pouted as he stood. "Come on what happened to that if you ever and I mean ever need anything you can call me day or night. Or did you not mean that?"

"Sam you know I meant it."

The phone rang and Mercedes grabbed it.

"Hello."

"Baby what's up?"

"What's up? How about the fact Sam wants me to marry him and your ok with that."

"Well hey baby Sam is our friend and he needs our help and I say go for it. It's not like its real."

"But."

"Oh don't but me its not like we cant use the money."

"What do you mean we can use the money? We are fine. More than fine we don't need it."

"Well see that would be true if um well I have to take our savings and invest it in the company."

"Noah are you crazy? There was over three hundred thousand dollars in there."

"I know and I am sorry but I had too. We are working on this big deal and I needed it."

"And so talking it over with me was just out the question right?"

"Well I was so busy and it was a quick decision. Look Sam needs a favor and we need the money cant you just do this please."

"Whatever."

"Ok great well I have got to go. I will talk to you later bye baby love you."

"Wait don't…go."

He hung up the phone. Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Well it looks like you have a wife."

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you I promise you wont regret it."

"Yeah I hope not. So tell me what's going on."

"Well she will be here tonight we have a family dinner. Mom, Stacy and Santana are bringing everyone up to date."

"I just can't believe they all are ok with you lying to your grandmother."

"Look she doesn't have that much time left. I know its wrong but I just don't see me getting married in the next six months."

"She only has six months to live."

"That's what they are saying."

"Don't you think she will be mad once she finds out this is all fake?"

"Well that is why she wont find out."

Sam pulled a ring case out of his pocket.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"You didn't think that I would ask you to marry me and not give you a ring. Im not Puck."

She opened the case and in it was a gorgeous 14 carat gold diamond engagement ring."

"Oh Sam its beautiful."

"Ok so you need to get your things together."

"Oh ok let me go get dressed then."

"Oh you know that pink sun dress you have?"

"Yeah?"

"Well wear that. You look hot in that."

"Hot?"

"Yeah hot."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes as they walked into his parent's house. The house was beautiful. Three story's high. 6 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Full Kitchen, living room, dining room and family room. They had a library and a work out room. Office and media room. The back yard had a wood patio deck that led to the in ground pool. In the driveway was a basketball hoop and there was even enough room in the back to play touch football. The living room was decorated modernly. With a red and orange flower pattern. Debra and Daniel Evans walked down the stairs.

"Mercedes how great to see you."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"Please you can call us mom and dad."

"ok."

"So Sam told you everything?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok well you have a fitting at three. Then its dinner at 6:30 that is when his grandmother will be here. And then tomorrow we will go over how the reception will look. Now we have a room all set for you guys."

"A room? For what?"

"Well I know you're probably old fashioned but we don't have the room you and Sam to be separated so you will be sharing a room. I'm sure that wont be a problem."

"Why cant I just stay at my place and he stay at his?"

"Well because dear we are having the wedding here. And we are gonna need you here for all of those things like the fittings and dinner."

Mercedes bit her lip. "Oh ok I will have to get a few more of my things."

"Don't worry about it. Santana has brought some of your things over here. Sam gave her the key. Now I do want to thank you for letting me plan all this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well great we will take care of everything. The wedding and reception. Well here why don't you come with me and Santana and I can show you all the things we have picked everything out."

Mercedes glanced at Sam as she was pulled away. Sam smiled. His dad brought him back to reality.

"So you really think your ready for a marriage?"

"Yes I do."

"So how come we didn't know that your fiancée was your best friend?"

"We weren't ready to tell anyone."

"So why the change in heart?"

"We were gonna have a quite affair and tell you guys after cause you know mom takes things over board but after hearing about Mimi I really wanted her here for it so I talked to MJ and she agreed to have it now."

"Just make sure you are ready for this."

"Dad Mercedes is the love of my life and that is all that I care about."

"Ok. So are we gonna get to throw you a bachelors party?"

"You know it."

"And your wife to be will be ok with it."

"And that is the beauty of MJ. She lets me do what I want cause she trusts me."

"I hope your right."

Sam's cousin Mike walked into the room.

"Sam your mom is tripping. She said you and I need to be fitted. Your dad too. She made us all appointments at Kurt's shop."

"What?"

"Yeah so you need to call all your groomsmen and have them meet us their cause I do not want your mom upset."

"Yeah neither do I."

"And I third that so lets do what your mother says and go get fitted."

* * *

Mercedes huffed as she walked out the fitting room feeling ridiculous. She had on a white ruffled wedding dress.

"Oh my don't you just look uh beautiful?" Debra said trying to gage how Mercedes felt about the dress. Mercedes shook her head.

"No I look like horrible. I can't wear this."

"What do you think Stacy?"

"I think this dress is not cutting it mom."

Mercedes sighed. "Why can't I pick out my own dress?"

"You can I am just giving you suggestions."

Santana laughed. "Well momma E please give her another one cause she looks like a clown."

"Fine whatever."

Debra signaled the woman who was helping her.

"Maryanne we need something else."

"Ok what were you looking for."

Mercedes turned towards the woman. "Look I am a very simple person. I don't want to be busy you know."

"Ok I think I know what you mean."

Maryanne left and came back with a simple white gown. Mercedes went into the room and put it on. It was a lot better than the first dress. It was ankle length and just a strait shot from top to bottom. Mercedes walked out the room and looked in the mirror. Debra laughed.

"Absolutely not. That is just not gonna work, its so plane Jane."

Mercedes sighed.

"Do you have anything that's not as busy as the first one but not as plain as this one?"

"Well let's see shall we."

Maryanne brought back three more dresses. Each one disliked by someone in the wedding party. Then finally she came upon a winner.

"Ok ladies I think I have something that would make you both happy."

Mercedes walked into the fitting room and took off the last dress. Maryanne came back and handed Mercedes a beautiful dress. When she put it on it felt like the dress was made for her. Now Mercedes was not skinny, at all. She was thick and this dress worked with all her curves. It was floor length. It even puffed out a little bit. The top had two ties that went around her neck. The dress had glitter sparkles throughout it. With the train being about a foot long Mercedes knew this was the perfect dress.

She stepped out the room and had Santana zip her up as she turned to everyone they were quiet. They seemed to be in shock. When Mercedes turned to the mirror she knew why. The dress made her flawless. All of her dislikes for her body just disappeared with this dress. It amplified all her assets and everyone agreed this was the dress.

"It is perfect. Mercedes you look beautiful." Debra stated almost sqealing.

Santana twirled her around. "I have to admit you really do girl, you look muy caliente**.**"

Mercedes beamed. "I agree. I love it. This is the dress for me."

"Good so have we decided on a color and dress for the bridesmaids?"

Debra smiled pulling out her color swatch. "Yes we want lavender. And we would like some kind of purple in the flower girls dresses."

Maryanne nodded. "Ok well we have quite a few styles that come in that color."

"We were actually looking into the strapless one, with the sash."

"Ok well I will get one of those out for you and Debra lets find you a dress."

"Ok good."

Debra followed Maryanne and Santana went into the fitting room to help Mercedes.

"Girl you know you are working that dress right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So this doesn't seem weird to you."

"Of course it seems weird but Sam asked me to do this and I want to help him."

"You're a good friend."

"So if he asked you you would have said no?"

"Hell no! Because, A he is my friend too and B. I love my Britts to much to go back to men. But you, you're engaged to be married."

"Yeah I know and if you guys think I am wrong for doing this tell me."

"Well Rachel thinks its wrong and that is why she isn't here but you know she has an irrational crush on Sam so that is really no shock. I am doing this because he needs us and what you are doing is great and all I am just wondering if your doing it cause he's your friend or because you still have feelings for him."

Mercedes turned towards Santana. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you still in love with Sam?"

"No I am not. And I don't even know why you keep asking that."

"Because I know you."

"Look yes I had feelings for him but he told me that he loved me as a friend and I put those feelings away."

"Uh huh its just funny that he chose you instead of lets say Rachel."

"I don't know why ok. But he did and I am doing him this favor and it would mean a lot to me if you didn't tell him about my feelings please."

"Don't worry I wont."

Stacy and Quinn knock on the door.

"Come on guys we are starving."

Mercedes opened the door. "Ok I'm coming…see I am ready and it didn't even take me that long."

Stacy smiled widely taking Mercedes hand. "And by the way sis…you do looked amazing in that dress. And thank you so much for stopping mom from making us wear those hideous bridesmaids dresses."

"Well no matter the circumstance I cant have you girls looking a hot mess?"

"So is anyone else excited about the party?" Said grabbing her purse.

"Whoa what party?"

Quinn smiled. "You didn't think that we were gonna let you have a wedding with out a party now did you?"

"But…but."

Santana sighed. "No buts we are having a party with real men."

"No. No I can't let you guys do that."

Santana scoffed. "Too late it is already done. Now lets go eat. I can't believe wedding is less than five days away."

"I know and its crazy but I'm freaking out."

Quinn took her hand. "Well don't freak out…its gonna be fine."

"I know well I hope."

* * *

Sam walked into the bedroom and placed his tux on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards the bathroom. He heard singing coming from inside. He opened the door and saw Mercedes sitting in the tub. She had earphones on and was singing. He sat back and listened to her. He had no idea she could sing.

"Sometimes some lies can take a minute to fully realize, his tears, your eyes thirty seconds to apologize. You give it one more chance just like the time before but he already knows your give a hundred more. Until that night in bed you wake up in a sweat go racing to the door can't take it anymore. I was burned but I call it a lesson learned. Mistake over turned so I call it a lesson learned. My soul has returned so I call it a lesson learned. Another lesson learned. A life perfect ain't perfect if you don't know what the struggles for…falling down ain't falling down if you don't cry when you hit the floor. It's called the past cause I'm getting past and I aint nothing like I was before. You oughta see me now."

Mercedes sat up in the tub and looked towards the door.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Sorry I wasn't trying to look at you naked or anything I was listening to you sing."

"Well get out."

"Right."

Sam walked out the door smiling to himself. Mercedes walked out the bathroom wrapped in a big robe.

"I'm sorry I heard some noise and when I walked in I am just sorry I wasn't spying on you."

"Its ok."

She walked over to the bed and began to put lotion on. As Sam leaned against the wall. Mercedes sighed looking over to him.

"This wedding seems to be well underway."

"Yeah I like the colors. You must have picked them cause I know my mom doesn't like purple."

"Yeah she wanted pink I had to put my foot down."

"So did you get your dress?"

"Yeah its nice."

"From what I hear it's more than nice. My mom couldn't stop raving about how beautiful it is on you."

"Oh well I guess it's a little more than nice. So what about your tux?"

"Yeah we have them. My mom thought we would use the one she picked out for us but we found better ones."

"Sam I know you guys are well better off than many people but your family seems to be spending a lot of money on a fake wedding."

"Yeah they go all out."

Mercedes stood from the bed. "And the room? I am not stupid and I can tell when something is not right and this isn't. What is going on? And tell me the truth."

"Fine ok its like I said I told Mimi that we were getting married and she told my mom. Well then my mom got the bright idea to have to wedding here. She called everyone and sent for Mimi. And before I could stop her she wanted it for this week. Well I tried to tell her the truth but she already had things going in motion. I didn't mean to lie to you but if I told you no one but a very few people knew it was fake you would have had a fit."

"Your damn right I would have a fit what are you trying pull here. No one knows?"

"Well Santana does and so does Mike and Puck and that is it."

"So everyone else thinks we are getting married for real?"

"Um yeah."

"No…no way that was not the deal. How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I wanted it to be you so I had to convince you."

"Didn't you think I would find out?"

"Yeah I did and that is why I was hoping you wouldn't. But if you did I would tell you that. I think you are beautiful and smart and making you my wife fake or not would be the smartest thing I ever did."

"Sam or not what does that mean?"

"It means that even if you don't do it I will still think you're the best. Please do this for me."

"I don't know. Why me? Sam you're a doctor. All the nurses want you and what about Rachel you guys were together for a while."

"I wanted it to be you because if I had to put together the perfect wife. She would be you. Everyone loves you and I just wanted someone that not only I could trust but that meant something to me."

"You mean something to me too. But I'm just not sure…"

Someone opened the door and Sam pulled Mercedes to him. He pulled her lips to his and devoured them. He wrapped his hands around her and held her tight. Mercedes was stunned. But felt like if she didn't kiss him back she would die. His kiss was so passionate and so amazing. Mike cleared his throat and they pulled apart.

"Oh its just you Mike, so what's up."

"Mimi is here and she is looking for you two."

Sam looked at Mercedes."

"Well MJ am I going down alone or are you coming with me?"

Mercedes took a deep breath before talking to him. "You are going down alone…so I can finish getting dressed. And you owe me big for this one."

Mercedes walked back into the bathroom with her clothes. Mike shook his head.

"And what was that?"

"I thought you were someone else I was just trying to sell it."

"Yeah well that kiss looked real."

"Good it's supposed to."

Sam and Mike walked down the stairs. Mimi smiled.

"Now look at my handsome grandson. This is why I come here to see all these gorgeous children."

"Hi Mimi."

Mike hugged her. Sam walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm twenty how do you think I'm feeling? My baby boy is getting married. Finally after 30 years of praying for you to get married you do."

"Mimi…"

"Hey I started when you were but a speck in your daddy's eyes and your momma's heart. This is a dream come true."

"Awww Mimi. Your so sentimental."

"Ha ha…so where is your bride to be?"

"She is getting ready. She should be down shortly."

"Now Sammy dear am I gonna like this one?"

"You liked her the first time you met her."

"Who did I meet? You introduced me to a lot of females over the years and I don't think I remember meeting any MJ."

"MJ is Mercedes, Mimi."

"Your MJ is Mercedes?"

"The one and only."

"Oh I like her. And she can cook. How did you pull that one off?"

"Mimi what are you talking about?"

"Well think about it son. You guys always said you were just friends even though her eyes said she wanted more. I just want to know who made the first move."

"I did. We were working late one night went to dinner and hit it off."

"And so your friendship went to a different level basically?"

"Yes."

"And you love her?"

"I do."

"And she loves you?"

"With all my heart. Hi Mrs. Evans."

Mercedes walked down the stairs and it seemed everyone was staring at her. Sam had to remind himself that this was all fake. But he couldn't deny he had true feelings for her. And seeing her walking down the stairs just made it worse. She was breathtaking. She wore a pink sundress that hugged every curve she had. She wore white sandals and her hair was curled and left out. She wore a small amount of makeup and a little lip-gloss. She walked over to Mimi and hugged her.

"It is so great to see you again."

"Girl call me Mimi and look at you. Aren't you a sight? Every time I see you, you get more beautiful."

"And you get younger every time I see you. You have to tell me your secret."

"Ok but not with the men around."

They laughed. Mercedes walked over to Sam. And he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"And you two together look picture perfect. Sam you couldn't have picked a more perfect match for you."

"Why thank you Mimi I don't think I could have either. So I think everyone is in the living room. Mom said dinner would be ready in about an hour."

Mike escorted Mimi while Sam escorted Mercedes. They walked into the dinning room and Mercedes saw her parents. She stepped back but Sam stopped her.

"They know."

"They know what? The truth or the lie?"

"The lie. My mom called them. They were only shocked that you didn't tell them. But I explained I just asked you and we wanted to do it before Mimi passed. They were very understanding."

"How could you bring my parents into this?"

"They would have found out eventually."

"Sam this is getting out of control you shouldn't have involved my parents."

Mercedes walked out the room. Sam followed her. She walked up to the room.

"I quit. I quit as your fake wife and as your friend. What is going on here? My parents what do they have to do with this. They could have been out of town."

"Look your right ok. I will go down stairs and tell everyone the truth. That I tricked you into marrying me. That I wont settle down because the one woman I love cant be with me and I paid you to be with me so I wouldn't have to go through life with my family saying oh he never got married. Even if its fake and we get a fake divorce. You can just go back to your place."

"Sam stop ok…stop it! You can't do this to me."

"I am not trying to do anything to you. I told you we can stop this lie now."

"Its just a lot of lying for two people."

"We don't have to do it."

"I want to help you I do."

"But this is asking to much of you right? I understand MJ I just wanted it to be you."

Mercedes sighed running her hands through her hair. She made him a promise and she had to go through with it. "Fine Sam, fine I will do this…but you cant be kissing me like you did earlier."

"We have to kiss and be all lovey dovey."

"Why?"

"Cause we are supposed to be in love and that is what people who are in love do."

"Fine. Well then."

She pulled Sam to her and kissed him. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her hair as their tongues danced around each other. He felt all the curves on her body and started to get excited. He tried to pull back put she pulled him closer. Sam wanted and need more of her and she wanted to give it all to him. But Mercedes came back to reality and stopped herself.

"Ok let's go."

"What was that?"

"Now if they ask we just needed a minute to freshen up."

Mercedes fixed her hair and dress and walked down the stairs. Sam waited a moment before he joined her. Mercedes stepped into the living room. Her mom came up to her.

"And where did you run off too?"

"Oh you know I had to umm go to the bathroom."

"Girl I am your mother. I am not falling for that. And why are we just now hearing about this engagement. What happened to Noah?"

"Well you know he's gone a lot and we were just not getting along. And you didn't like him anyways. As for Sam, it just happened."

"Yeah well a little heads up would have been nice. There I was sitting in my room minding my own business when I get a call from Sam's mother saying we were having a party to kick off your wedding. Now I didn't even know you and Sam were dating."

"Well it just kinda happened. We were gonna wait but with his Grandmother being sick he wanted to have the wedding before she passes."

"Yeah they told me and that is why we are ok with this. You are 30 and I always liked Sam."

"So where did daddy go?"

"He went with Sam's father out back for some reason."

"Oh ok…so you wanna see my dress?"

"Oh yeah…I have heard great things about it. Let me go get Bree."

"Bree's here? Where is she?"

"With Tana and Quinn in the back."

Mercedes walked out the double doors that led to the backyard. She saw her dad sitting on a lawn chair with Sam's father. She looked by the pool and smiled when she saw her little sister Bree.

"Bree!"

"Mercy! Girl you're getting married. To Sam of all people this is crazy."

"I know so I wanted to try on my dress again you wanna see it."

"Yes!"

Her mom smiled widely. "Hey I wanna see it again too."

"Alright then come on."

They walked back into the house and Sam walked over to her and pulled Mercedes into hug.

"And where is my beautiful soon to be wife going with out me?"

"To show my mom and the girls my dress."

"I can't wait to see you in it."

"So we are gonna go upstairs and I will see you when dinner is ready?"

"Can't wait."

Sam kissed her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Mercedes walked up the stairs and Sam looked after her. Mike stood by him. Sam smiled.

"I am one lucky man."

"That you are."


	5. My Fake Fiancee Pt 2

So here is part 2 of My Fake Fiancee. I am glad you guys loved it. Thank you guys for the love. I love reading your reviews. These are my first attempts at one shots and I appreciate the fact you love them. Shout out to my faithful followers. When I see reviews from you it make my day. So to zeejack, Alliecattie3, rocklesson86, Zini, Storm Carson, Jujubee58, nae1213, Lamimi25, Ashley price, Kayah16! You guys are awesome.

Up next I have a prompt I received from shamonticupcake. She wrote "I was wondering if u can do a one shot of Mercedes and Sam doing fire and desire from. Martin episode. Make up to break up" Well yes, yes I can so look for it!

I do not own Glee or its characters, but I do own the story.

* * *

Mercedes sighed hoping they knew what they were doing. "Can I take this blind fold off yet?"

Quinn held her arm as they sat in the back seat of the car. "Not yet. We are almost there."

"Almost where?"

"You will see." Santana said menacingly.

"Guys, you know I hate surprises."

Santana sighed. "I know. But I am sure you will like this one."

They pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. Quinn, Bree and Santana pulled Mercedes out the car.

Bree smiled. "Ok just follow us. We won't let you fall."

"Come on take this thing off. You know that I am not down for this."

"It's just a little while longer ok?"

They led her into a building and sat her in a chair.

Santana cleared her throat. "Ok so we wanted to do something special for your bridal shower."

"Bridal shower?"

"Yeah so to kick it off we have a special guest."

They took the blindfold off and Mercedes looked around the room. She was sitting on a stage.

"Guys what is going on here?"

Bree folded her arms. "Just sit back and relax."

Mercedes sat back and heard music start. Sam came onto the stage with a microphone.

"I know you love music, and this is one of your favorite songs. You told me a long time ago that you always wished someone would do this…so I may not be him but I wanted to try for you so I hope you enjoy."

"Try what? To sing on please that's ok. You don't have too."

"Yeah well anyways I am going to sing Brian McKnight."

Sam sighed and smiled towards Mercedes. "Funny when you stop and think time goes fast but then you blink…nothing's ever like it was."

Mercedes looks in shock as Sam sings. His voice sounding exactly as Brian McKnight.

"Girl we've got a special thing and all the happiness it brings is more than enough. I know it's hard to believe you're still the biggest part of me all I'm living for. I still think about you. Still dream about you. I still want you and need you by my side. I'm still mad about you all I ever wanted was you. You're still the one. You're still the one."

Mercedes felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and she saw Brian McKnight standing beside her with a microphone. She jumped up from the chair as he continued to sing. She walked to Sam and hugged him as Brian continued.

"Its hard to breathe when we're apart your like sunshine in my heart I keep you here inside you've been everything to me you've been and always will be the apple of my eye and I know it's hard for you to believe you're still the biggest part of me. All I'm living for… I still think about you. Still dream about you. I still want you and need you by my side. I'm still mad about you all I ever wanted was you. You're still the one. You're still the one."

Mercedes kissed Sam's cheek. "Sam thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"If you love him look into his eyes and say you do. He's been waiting all his life for someone just like you. MJ after all you've been through girl he's still in love with you. And he needs you to know he does he does. Still think about you still dream about you still wants you and needs you in his life. He's still mad about you all he ever wanted was you. You're still the one. You're still the one.

Mercedes felt tears rush down her eyes.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Brian you are one of my favorite singer. Like ever."

"Thank you. It is so nice meeting you but I have a concert. To get ready for. You guys are coming right?"

Sam smiled. "Yes we will be there. First row."

"Are you kidding me? You got us tickets to his concert."

"As a bridal shower gift."

"Oh I love you."

Mercedes grabbed Sam into a hug and wrapped her arms tight around him.

"You are the best the absolute best."

"So I will leave you guys to your shower and the limo will pick you ladies up for the concert."

"You're not coming?"

"The guys are meeting you ladies there. So have fun. Ill see you later?"

Sam kissed Mercedes and she kissed him back.

"You bet."

Sam walked out with Brian McKnight. Santana sat back in the chair.

"Man, Sam is something else, I never thought trouty had it in him."

"Yeah he is. This was just amazing. Brian McKnight touched me. And we get to watch him live in concert."

"Yes so let's go upstairs." Quinn took her hand.

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah that was Sam's surprise our surprise is upstairs."

They walk up the stairs and Mercedes sees her mom and Sam's mother and grandmother. Along with a bunch of the females in both their families. There was a banner that said 'Congratulations' on it. They had gifts and snacks. Mercedes opened her gifts and had a great time with her friends and family.

* * *

After the concert they all went to The Bungalow. A nightclub. Mercedes pulled Sam to the dance floor. They were soon joined by Mike, Quinn, Santana and Brittany and Bree. Mercedes pulled him close.

"I am having so much fun. Thank you for all of this."

"I should be thanking you. You're putting on a great show."

Mercedes looked at him and tried not to frown. "Yeah. I'm kinda thirsty I think I am going to get something to drink."

Sam stared at him. "What's wrong did I say or do something wrong?"

"No I am just thirsty."

"Well let me come with you."

"Ok."

They walked over to the bar. Sam called the bartender to him.

"Can I get a Miller's and for the lady I give her a margarita."

Mercedes shook her head. "And what makes you think I like those."

"You wouldn't know cause you have never had one before."

"And you want me to try one right?"

"Yes. Come on I think you're like it."

She smiled. "Ok for you I will try one."

The bartender handed them their drinks. Mercedes took a sip.

"It's kinda strong."

"The first sip always is take another."

Mercedes took another sip. She really did like the saltiness and fruity mix.

"Ok so maybe you were right. This is really good. So how about another dance to go along with this drink."

"Ok but you have to be careful cause you know how you get. The only other time you ever drunk was in college and well I had to carry you to your dorm."

"Then don't get me drunk. I will however have another margarita."

Quinn walked over to them with shot glasses.

"Mercedes you remember when we were in high school and we promised whoever got married would have to get completely wasted at her party."

"Yeah but your not gonna keep me to that are you?"

"Oh yeah I am. So you take the first shot."

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know how. I have never done it before."

Santana shook her head as she walked over to them. "This is all you do. You down the shot of tequila, and then you lick the salt and suck the lemon. And I think you should put the salt on Sam's neck and the lemon in his mouth. Now let's get it going."

Quinn put the tequila in the glass and salt on Sam's neck. He took the lemon and peeled it. And he put the salt on Mercedes s shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Sam smiled. "Well we are gonna do everything together so lets do this."

Mercedes and Sam took the shot then licked the salt off each other's neck. Sam put the lemon between his lips and Mercedes took a piece of it. Then kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips to hers harder. Sam kissed her back.

Bree shoved Mercedes. "Hey guys cut out the love save that for tonight. Who is ready for another shot?"

"Ouch hit me with another one."

Sam shook his head. "MJ I'm not sure you should."

"Why not? Why don't you have another one too?" She bit her lip holding a shot to Sam.

* * *

Three hours later Sam and Mercedes wobbled, up the stairs in his parent's house. Mercedes slipped on a step. They started laughing.

"JM you are gonna wake up the house."

"Ha you just called me JM."

"My bad… you know I think we did once shot too many."

"Yeah."

They got in the room and fell on the bed.

Sam smiled widely. "Hey you fell on me."

"No I fell on you."

"That's what I said."

Mercedes smiled looking up to him. "You have some sexy eyes."

"Why thank you ma'am."

Mercedes snuggled closer to him. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I used to have dreams about you."

Sam sat up. "Dreams about me?"

"Yeah. I was in love with you for like three years."

"Really and how do you feel about me now?"

Mercedes looked him in the eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I am still in love with you."

Mercedes pulled Sam into her arms and kissed him. Sam kissed her back while grabbing her butt, pulling her closer to him. Mercedes started to unbutton his shirt, but he held her.

"MJ are you sure about this?"

Mercedes nodded. "Do you still love me Sammy?"

Sam placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never stopped."

Sam crashed his lips to hers, moving on top of her and sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to massage hers as they began to grind against each other. She moaned as he worked his lips down her neck removing her dress. He pulled his shirt off and unhooked her bra, he kissed a trail down her neck, while cupping her breast. She moaned with pleasure while he teased her breast with his fingers. He moved his lips to her breast and played with her nipple. She pulled him up to her. She could feel him throbbing on her thigh. She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. As Mercedes positioned herself on the pillows she closed her eyes. Sam nuzzled her face with his.

"Look at me…please."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Your eyes are beautiful too."

He kissed her again moving his left hand down from her breast to her stomach. She moaned as his hand caressed her center. His fingers dived in as she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure. Foreplay was never her and Puck's thing he was an in and out kind of guy but she loved how Sam explored her body. As he held her and gave her a pleasure she never knew.

He moved his lips from hers to her breast and began to suck and lick them as he moved his hands faster. As he moved his lips down to her center and threw her legs over his shoulder as his tongue dove deeper inside of her. Mercedes felt herself buck against Sam's face, he was sucking and slurping and giving her so much pleasure. She moaned and screamed his name as her orgasm hit. She tried to catch her breath as lined himself up with her and teased her clit with his member. She thrust upward and he guided himself into her.

Passion filled them both as Sam began to move inside of her, he hissed as he moved faster. She gripped his back as he picked up the pace. Mercedes arched her back as he moved she felt like she was losing her mind. She loved the way he felt. She knew he was tailor made to be her better half. If she had any doubts Sam was the one, the moment he got inside her all of them subsided.

Mercedes tried to muffle her screams as Sam flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and began again. The harder he pushed the more pleasure she felt and soon she whimpered, begging him to make her feel good. She wanted him more and more and the deeper he went the more she needed him. She was no longer able to contain her screaming his name leaving her lips made him grip her waist.

Sam pulled out earning a cry from Mercedes, only long enough to pull her on top of him. He needed to feel her in every possible way, she slid him inside of her and he gripped her tightly as they bounced on the edge of the bed. Seconds turned to minutes as they explored and worked each other raw. And as she felt she was about to explode and she couldn't hold it in any longer it seemed they erupted at the same time. Sam took a deep breath and went limp as they fell back on the bed. Mercedes could only caress his head for she didn't have the words just then just a smile on her face.

* * *

Mercedes awoke with a blistering headache. She went to get out of bed but laid back down when she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Sam snored softly next to her. Mercedes laid back down confused at what she was feeling. She wasn't upset at all about sleeping with Sam. Some people say they don't remember what happened when they are drunk but Mercedes remembered it all. And she liked all she remembered. Sam awoke and looked over at her.

"Why good morning."

"Good morning."

Sam stretched out. "Why are you just sitting here? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am just trying to remember where my clothes went. If you haven't noticed we seem to be naked."

Sam shot up in the bed. "What! So you're saying last night wasn't a dream? We actually…"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh…well um ok then…how was I?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "The short answer? You were great. Really great."

"Really?"

"Well yeah I have to say you… well I uh... Why am I so nervous?"

"Cause your thinking about going for a round two." He winked at her.

"No I'm not and if I was it would be three not two."

"So the second time was real too?"

Mercedes smiled. "Uh yeah. And that was good too."

"So what is going on? With us I mean."

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Someone knocks on the door. Sam sighs.

"What?"

Stacy cleared her throat. "Afternoon brunch is ready. Mom said she knows you guys were up all night and after that you really should eat. Whatever that means."

Mercedes placed the pillow over her head.

"Tell me they didn't hear us."

"Well their bedroom is next to ours."

"Ohmigosh…no how am I supposed to face your parents when they heard me and you and Ohmigosh."

Sam shrugged. "Just face them. Its no big deal they did it to me and all my siblings."

"This is just craziness though I mean we are fake engaged but what we did last night wasn't fake. This is just getting so confusing. This is supposed to be fake these feelings are supposed to be fake. But I am finding myself just falling back in love with you and I need to know if you feel that way too? Sam I just cheated on Noah and I feel like it has to mean something or else what was the point?"

"We need to get downstairs."

"Ok but can we talk about this?"

Sam stood scratching his head. "Yes. Just let's think about it first. Ok?"

"Yeah ok." Mercedes sighed as Sam walked into the bathroom. "Sure we can wait… just think about it, it's not like this is important or anything. Or I am talking to myself."

* * *

Sam sprinkled rose pedals onto the table. He had chilled the wine and had everything set. Chanel was due there any minute. He told everyone he was had a late shift. He just need something to take his mind off Mercedes. This fake wedding was starting to feel real. Getting Brian McKnight was a big bonus for everything Mercedes was doing for him. But sleeping with her was a vision he couldn't get out of his head.

He heard someone at the door and went to it.

"Hey baby I missed you."

He looked up and saw Mercedes at the door keys in her hand.

"Sam? I thought you were working late."

"MJ? What are you doing here?"

"No the question is what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to get my um bag…yeah bag."

"I came to grab your shoes…Mike told your mom you said he could use them so I will just grab them and…why are the lights low and what is going on here."

"Baby sorry I'm late traffic sucks today. I got the handcuffs…oh hi who are you?"

Mercedes glanced at the skinny redhead staring at her and then back at Sam. She shook her head angrily. "Obviously I am someone in your way. Nice Sam really nice."

Mercedes walked out the room. Sam followed her.

"MJ what's wrong?"

"Nothing I see I was interrupting you."

"It's not what you think I just needed a day away."

"Yeah well I see your day away involves handcuffs."

"Look we were just gonna have dinner and talk that is all."

Mercedes laughed at him. "Oh yeah I believe that one. You are just wrong."

"Why are you so mad? You're acting like you are jealous."

"I am not jealous. Just because we are fake engaged and slept together doesn't mean that you owe me anything."

"Mercedes I am sorry I didn't mean to lie to you."

"Why should I be any different?"

Mercedes walked to her car. Sam looked in the window.

"Please just talk to me."

"You have someone upstairs waiting to have a good time with you. You better move before I run you over."

She pulled out and Sam walked back upstairs. Chanel pulled Sam towards her.

"Oh Doctor Evans. I think I need a physical."

"Chanel something came up. Can we reschedule?"

"What's wrong? I'm sure I can help you threw whatever it is. Did it have to do with that woman?"

"Yeah she's my nurse I have to go."

"Oh come on it won't take me that long."

"I'm serious. Let's just call it a night."

Sam blew out the candles and escorted Chanel to her car. He kissed her cheek and got in his car and left. Mercedes walked into the house and slammed the door. Santana looked up and walked over to her.

"Where have you been I have been here for an hour we need to talk?"

"Can we do it later? Please?"

"No it can't. Wait what's wrong."

"Where is everyone?"

"Getting the backyard ready."

"Come upstairs."

They walked up to the room and Mercedes locked the door.

"Girl something really weird is going on…you know how at the bar things got super crazy."

"Yeah you were drunk. I mean we all were pretty messed up but you got seriously hammered."

"Yeah and this seriously drunk girl had sex with Sam."

"What!"

"Yeah something is going on here. I am starting to have those feelings again. I am falling back in love with Sam and I am so scared. I mean this was supposed fake. I am engaged to Puck and yet I have feelings for Sam."

Stop "Whoa wait one minute what are you talking about? How do you even know what you are feeling is love?"

"Cause you were right. I never stopped loving him. That is why I didn't want to do this. Back in college Sam and I broke up because he cheated on me."

"I remember that."

"Yeah well what I never told you was why I said I stopped loving him. See we fell in love and he wanted to marry me. He told his mom he was ready to settle down and she told him he hadn't known me but a minute. To test the waters. See what was going on. He told me and then said we should just go ahead and get married. I told him I would think about it. I made the mistake of telling Rachel that he wanted to marry me."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. She talked Sam's roommate into letting her in the room before he left. When Sam returned Rachel was there with nothing but a robe on. I went to his room to tell him I wanted to marry him and saw Rachel on his bed. I dumped him and left. He tried to explain but I had seen all I needed to. I loved him but told myself if he loved me he wouldn't have let it happen. But after a while I realized that things happen you can't control sometimes. But it was too late. He started seeing Rachel and I started seeing Noah. We agreed to be friends but the feelings never left. I just stored them away."

Santana sat on the bed. "Ok so store them again."

"I can't. Santana I love him. And I am losing him again."

"Mercy I am sorry but honestly you don't have him to lose."

"I know."

Mercedes started to cry.

"How can I go on with this fake wedding? How can I keep lying to myself and everyone? I love Sam. I always have. But he doesn't love me. Not anymore."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he didn't have to work tonight. He had a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah with some leggy woman. He has moved on and I have to deal with that. Santana we get married tomorrow."

"I know and that is what I need to talk to you about. Rachel is threating to attend the wedding. She wants to tell everyone everything."

"What is her problem?"

"She feels it should be her."

"Maybe it should be."

Santana stood. "No it shouldn't. Rachel is a gold digger she said she wanted $200,000 or she will tell everyone the truth."

"So she wants to be paid for her silence."

"Basically…so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. If I go along with this fake marriage that I know is wrong I could be opening a door I don't know how to close."

Sam knocked on the bedroom door.

"MJ are you in there?"

"Go away."

"We need to talk."

"I said go away. Santana I know what I need to do. And it needs to be done t9onight. I know how to fix this all."

"I'm coming in."

Mercedes slammed herself against the door. "Sam don't ok. I don't, don't come in here and I don't want to see."

She walked away and went to the closet, she turned and handed Santana his suit for the rehearsal dinner.

"Give this to Sam. Please just make you believe I'm coming tonight."

Mercedes went to the bathroom and Santana went to the door.

"Here she said she will see you tonight."

"Is she ok? I want to see her…I need to see her."

"Sam she is ok. We are just talking. But she doesn't want to see you yet."

"Ok…can you give her this?"

He handed her a box and grabbed his suit.

"Tell her I love her and I will explain everything tonight."

"Ok. I can do that."

Santana shut the door.

* * *

Sam paced the entrance of the restaurant. Waiting for Mercedes. He had called her cell and Santana's five times already. He saw Santana's car and sighed a sigh of relief. Santana got out the car and walked over to Sam.

"Where is MJ?"

"She's not coming."

"What do you mean she's not coming?"

"She gave me this letter. She wants me to read it to everyone."

"Where is she?"

"Come inside and listen."

Santana walked over to the table and clinked a glass. Everyone quieted.

"Um hi everyone. I would like to thank you all for being here. Unfortunately Mercedes couldn't make it. She left me a letter to read to all of you explaining what is going on."

Santana pulled out the letter. And cleared her throat.

"Dear family, friends, and Sam. I know tonight is the rehearsal dinner and I do apologize that I am not there. I am afraid there will be no wedding. Now before you get all upset please know that I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience. Sam has no idea what is going on so please don't be upset with him. The truth is the wedding and engagement was rushed and I don't feel we are ready. While I love Sam with all my heart I don't know if we can be man and wife and I am sorry for getting all of your hopes up. I have many regrets. But the one I have now and the one that will haunt me for the rest of my life is that I once again let my fear keep me from the man I love. And Sam I do love you. Once again I am sorry. Yours truly Mercedes."

Sam shook his head. "So what she just left me?"

"It looks like it."

"No way am I letting it go down like that. Everyone enjoy your food. There will be a wedding tomorrow don't worry bout that. We just have a nervous bride."

Sam left and Santana followed him.

"Sam I need to talk to you."

"Santana I just need to know where she is."

"Sam she doesn't wanna talk to you but I do. Rachel came over to my place today."

"Ok."

"She told me something very interesting."

"Humor me."

"She told me that Puck is married."

Sam folded his arms. "She did? And how did she know that?"

"So it's true?"

"Yes. He has been married for two years now. He has been taking the money Mercedes saved and putting it in a different account."

"And you knew this and didn't tell her? He's been robbing her blind."

"I just found out about it…but I couldn't tell her because I needed her."

Santana shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I am still in love with her. I did this to try and show her that I still loved her, then I started to feel bad for tricking her and I made a huge mistake by trying to use a date to forget about her. I just can't."

"You set up a fake wedding because you still love her?"

"I wanted to be with her, I couldn't stand to see how Puck just left her. And then one day last week I called Puck and some woman answered. I found out the truth and asked him why. He said because he could. I threatened to tell her but then he told me that he married this chick one night when he was messed up. He does love MJ but this girl he married is hot. So I told him I would give him 100,000 to leave MJ alone and let her marry me. Of course he said yes. So I placed this plan in order to get MJ to fall back in love with me. But somehow it all got messed up."

"You can't get her to fall back in love with you."

"And why not?"

"Because she never fell out of love with you. But after I tell her all this she might."

"No you can't. I am going to tell her. When we leave for our honey moon."

"You can't marry her."

"Why not? You just said she loves me."

"She won't want to be with you for lying to her. It's not right."

"I love her. I can't just let her get away from me again."

"So you want to manipulate her?"

"No…I was just afraid she wouldn't want me…I didn't know she still loved me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "She told me what happened."

"About me and her Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"The thing is we didn't even sleep together. She walked into the room and kissed me. I turned her away. We talked because I told her I wanted to marry MJ then MJ walks in the room and broke up with me."

"What? Wow she thinks you guys had sex."

"But we didn't."

"She came up to tell you she wanted to marry you. Then seeing you with Rachel broke her."

"I know. But when she left me I guess I dated Rachel because I was heartbroken."

"Sam you have to tell her the truth."

"I know…but if I do she may not want to be with me."

"Well if she doesn't then at least she won't spend the rest of her life waiting for Puck."

"I just thought if I could show her how she should be treated she would want to be with me."

"You need to go talk to her now. She's at my place. Here take my keys."

Sam grabbed the keys then left. He pulled up to Santana's house and walked to the door. As he opened the door he heard arguing.

"So you slept with him have him add a couple thousand to the bill."

"Noah what is wrong with you?"

"I don't understand why you are having a fit I mean it's fake."

"No its not. I am falling back in love with Sam. And I am afraid if I marry him fake or not it's gonna open a door I tried to keep close."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I don't think I can do this. I don't think we can get married. Being around Sam has shown me what I deserve. Which is better than you."

Puck folded his arms laughing. "You know I really don't care as long as I get the money."

"What?"

"I just want my money then you can do whatever you want marry him, screw him I don't give a shit."

Mercedes saw red. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out…get out now."

"No I'm not going anywhere without my money."

"You're not getting a dime. The wedding is off I am giving him back his money."

"I will just go to the bank and get it out then."

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "You can try. But then again I may have taken all the money from out of our joint account and put it into my new checking account."

"What? I just put that money into the account."

"Yeah well I figured you took my money so I could take yours."

Puck punched the wall. "Give me that money."

"Yeah that's gonna happen."

She moved away from him and he grabbed her. Sam stepped up.

"That's quite enough now."

Mercedes looked at Sam. Puck held her hand tighter.

"Well well well if it isn't my partner in crime."

"Puck what are you doing?"

"I came to make sure Mercedes went through with the wedding and here I find out she's not cause you had to get her into the bed. I want my money and I want it now."

"Noah let my arm go. You're hurting me." She tried to pull her arm away from him but he held her tightly.

"I want my money."

"Puck let her go. This was not part of the deal."

"Oh you slept with her but didn't tell her about our big plans."

Sam looked at Mercedes then Puck. "Puck shut up."

Puck shook his head. "No you were not supposed to sleep with her."

Mercedes pulled away from Puck and looked at the guys.

"What deal? What is going on?"

Puck folded his arms. "Go ahead tell her how you and I made a deal. You'd pay me to let you marry her."

Sam scoffed angrily. "Why don't you tell her how you are already married?"

Puck looked at Mercedes. "What that is a lie."

Mercedes folded her arms and sighed. "Is it Noah? You remember Artie, he's a lawyer and he called me a little bit ago with the news that you are married have been for two years."

Puck laughed. "Wow. So you did your homework huh."

Mercedes opened the door and shook her head.

"You know what I don't care…this is a bunch of mess that I don't need to be a part of. You need to leave. Now!"

Puck put his foot down. "And if I don't?"

"Well you know my Uncle Vern, the chief of police. I just have to call him up and make up something to hold you on for a while."

"You wouldn't dare. You know he hates me."

"Try me Noah."

Puck looked at her debating if he wanted to chance it. He decided it wasn't worth it. "You know what? Later for both of you, I don't need this. I was working another angle just in case you screwed me anyways."

He walked out the door and Mercedes screamed in frustration. "What the hell did I ever see in that asshole!"

Mercedes glanced at Sam. "You can leave too!"

Sam glanced at her and his heart ached as he heard her voice criver. He knew she was crying. She turned away from him but he stopped her.

"MJ wait."

"What Sam! What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that deal I just…MJ I really love you and I have for a very long time. I thought if we got married then you would want me too."

"Sam..."

"No let me finish ok. I have wanted you since we met. I always thought that if we had a chance then we should take it. So when Puck came to me and told me that he needed money I thought we could make it work, because I needed you. So I made him a deal I would pay him to stay away from you. I had planned on just dating you but then Mimi told me she was sick and all she wanted was to see me get married and so I told her it was you. I'm sorry. But I just thought if you could see me as a man and not your friend like you used to then maybe you would want me. The way I have always wanted you."

"Sam, before Noah walked in I have been sitting here thinking and I shouldn't have walked out on you. I made you a promise that I would marry you and that is what I should have done. Running away because I have feelings for you was is no excuse for breaking a promise. But I had to step back because I was falling back in love with you…I went to the bank today. Before I came by your place. And found out where all my money has been going."

"So you knew?"

"I knew he was taking all the money out of my savings account and putting it somewhere else so when he put that two hundred thousand back I took it before he could. But married. I never thought he would have used me like that."

"MJ I'm sorry…I know its upsetting but."

"Don't you but me…I have wasted so much of my life. Waiting for him… and you. But he didn't want me. He used me. You both did."

Sam moved closer to her. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was using you…I am still in love with you and I know you may not believe me but I didn't sleep with Rachel back then. I didn't. She was on my bed telling me that she wanted me and all I kept saying was that I was in love with you. Cause I was. And I am still in love with you."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "So what was his plan?"

"What?"

"Puck what was his plan. Have me pay for his life or what?"

"I don't know…I."

"And what would he get out of me marrying you for fake?"

"I offered him 100,000 dollars to let you go."

"So that's all I'm worth to him huh?"

"Mercedes."

"So what did you get out of this deal I wonder?"

"I got to be with you…even if you were only doing it as my friend."

"And that's it?"

Sam sighed heavily looking at Mercedes. He needed to tell her the truth. "No. look a couple years ago back before I hired you, Puck and I got really drunk and I said some things."

"What kinda things?"

"I told him how much I still loved you and how I would give anything to be with you. Then a few months ago I was telling him how I couldn't get my full inheritance til I was married. He started asking a bunch of questions. I told him it was a million but truth is it's a little over five million. So he told me that if I gave him a hundred thousand dollars he would break up with you then I could swoop in and ask you to be mines. I felt like this was my second chance with you and yes I was blinded by love but Puck was blinded by money."

"So you asked me to marry you so you could get your money."

"No I used that as an excuse because I knew you wouldn't be with me unless Puck gave the ok."

Mercedes nodded thinking over the situation. "Then let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's get married. Mimi wants a wedding so let's do it. Even though we know it's fake she doesn't have to.

"It could be real?"

Mercedes glanced at him. "What?"

Sam took her hand in his. "It doesn't have to be fake. We were gonna get married all those years ago so why not now? MJ did you open that box I gave to Santana?"

"No."

"Well can you open it now?"

Mercedes looked at the table where the box sat. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace with a key charm and a half of heart on it. Mercedes pulled it out and felt a tear come to her eyes.

"You remembered?"

"I never forgot. That is the key to my heart. I gave it to you a month after we met. And you gave it back the night you broke up with me."

"I thought you would have gotten rid of it. Or gave it to someone else."

"The only one who has a key to my heart is you. Just like you said the only one who had key to yours was me. I couldn't just throw it away. I always hoped I could give it back to you. I am sorry for using you. I would ask you for mines but I know you gave your key to Puck…he told me."

"I never gave anything to Noah."

She pulled a chain off from around her neck. It was long. At the end of the chain was a key and the other half to the charmed heart.

"I have worn it everyday since the day we broke up."

"Why?"

"Because I guess a part of me has always wanted you. I never wanted to admit that we were truly over. I wanted to believe that we could make our way back to each other."

Sam pulled her too him. "So marry me MJ. Mercy, Mercedes. Make this real and make me the happiest man in the world."

"But the rehearsal dinner?"

"I told everyone there was going to be a wedding. Santana made sure everyone knew to show up tomorrow, you just have to say yes. Be my wife Mj, I love you so much, I love everything about you and if you did, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment in silence trying to run the senerios in her head. Finally she spoke up.

"Before I give you my answer. No matter what I keep my job."

Sam nodded. "I would never make you quit or fire you, even if you rip my heart out and say you won't marry me."

Mercedes sighed taking a deep. She pulled out her phone and sent Santana a text then looked at Sam. "Sam you should go."

Sam glanced at her sadness growing in his eyes. "Oh, ok."

He turned to leave but Mercedes stopped him. "You need to go, because its almost midnight and its bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day."

Sam's face broke into a wide grin and he pulled her to him crashing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss. Yes what he did was wrong but at the end of the day, she was in love with him and she loved him. Being in love meant you could forgive their flaws.


	6. Fire and Desire

So I have a prompt I received from shamonticupcake. She wrote "I was wondering if u can do a one shot of Mercedes and Sam doing fire and desire from. Martin episode. Make up to break up" So here it is.

Quick note: SAM = **SAM**

MERCEDES = _MERCEDES_

* * *

**_Break up to make up, that's all we do. First you love me, then you hate me, that's a game for fools._**

Sam had made everything look perfect for his date with Mercedes. All his bases were covered and all he was missing was her. After they broke up for what had to be the fourth time and she agreed to try again, he thought she would move back in with him. But it's been a whole month and she was still living with Satan and Britt's. When he questioned her about it, she told him that she needed time. Time to make sure he was willing to give it a hundred percent like she was.

He didn't understand why she felt he wasn't all in. He had tried his best to prove it to her but she still wasn't convinced. He was sure it had to do with the whole him dating Rachel thing. He was grateful that she took him back after that train wreck of a relationship, but she still didn't trust him with her heart. He had finally had enough of sleeping alone. It wasn't wanting her for sex, it wasn't wanting her just to want her it was her that he missed.

He missed cuddling with her. Missed how she would wake him up just to ask him random questions. One time she just wondered if bugs felt pain. He missed her smile when they first wake up in the mornings. Sometimes he would wake up and just stare at her. Sometimes she would wake up first and he woke up to her smile. He missed his best friend his girlfriend.

He had called Satan over earlier trying to convince her to have Mercedes show up to his place, soon to be their place. Satan gave him a hard time but he finally convinced her to make it happen. Kurt and Blaine even showed up to help him make his two bedroom apartment more them. Kurt and Blaine were just putting the finishing touches on the apartment when the doorbell rang.

Excitement filled Sam as he walked to it but he frowned seeing Brittany and Santana without Mercedes.

"Hey guys, so where is Mercy? Is she about to make an entrance? Is she wearing that dress I like? The one that shows off all her beautiful assets? With them heels that make my babies legs look sexy?"

Santana cleared her throat. "Sam I'm sorry, I tried to get her to come she just, maybe you can try again next week?"

Sam grew angry. "Did you really try Santana? Cause honestly I think you never wanted her to get back with me anyways."

Santana shook her head angrily. "Don't take your anger out on me Trouty just cause you were stupid enough to give man hands a chance doesn't mean you deserve another one with my girl. But I did talk to her you big lipped bastard! Come on Britt we don't need this."

Brittany sighed looking at Sam. "Sam she just needs to know that you are her other half, that you endgame you and her instead of you and Rachel. She loves you so just wait for you unicorn to come home."

Brittany patted his back as she and left. Kurt and Blaine sighed. Blaine pulled Sam into a hug. "Sorry man. But don't give up, she will come home you just have to be patient."

Sam nodded as he shut the door after everyone left. He sat on his sofa wondering if things would ever get better for him and Mercedes. She needed time and he wanted to give it to her, but they have been apart for so long that he just needed her to be with him now! He turned on Pandora as "Break up to Make up" was playing. He grabbed a photo of them together and sighed. He just wanted his baby back wanted his heart back. The songs changed and he recognized it right away. Mercedes loved Tina Marie. He stood placing the photo on the counter and started to sing the song, not realizing that Mercedes had entered the apartment.

**Wow, it's really good to see you again, baby. And I must admit you're looking very, very, very nice these days. I guess life must be treating you well, oh, me. Well, I've just been doin' the same ol' thing I've always been doin'. You know, I've got a new lady now. And it's a little different then it was when I was with you.**

Mercedes held her tongue watching Sam talk sing to the photo. She bit her lip wondering if she should tell him she was there. She laughed when he did a body roll as he continued.

**You know, I think back to when we met. The way I used to be and the cold way I used to act. But more than that. I think of how you changed me, with your love and sensitivity. Remember when I used to.**

Sam fell to the ground as he began to sing.

**Love them and leave them. That's what I used to do. Use and abuse them, then I laid eyes on you.**

Mercedes smiled as she began to sing, and Sam turned to her shocked that she was there.

_It was pain before pleasure. That was my claim to fame. With every measure, baby, tasted teardrop stains, **yeah**._

Sam moved closer to her taking her into his arms.

**Then I kissed your lips. _And you turned on my fire!_**

The music continued to play as they stared at each other, Sam sighed.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

Mercedes sighed. "I wasn't, but then I figured we owed it to each other to really try to make this work. I can't lie though Sam, as much as I love you I am still hurt."

"I know, I know baby and I am so sorry Merce. I wish you knew how sorry I am about all of this."

Mercedes nodded. "I want us to make this work Sam, I want to move back in with you."

Sam smiled widely. "I love you so much."

Mercedes held her hand up. "Wait. I want to move back in with you, but I want to make some things clear. This is it. I can't do the back and forth anymore. I can't spend my life building us up just to break up. This is it for us. And we work through things together, I can't say I am completely over what happened between you and Rachel, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's over and we need to move on."

Sam nodded. "Ok… Mercy, can I kiss you now? My lips are dying without you."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip nodding. "Sam Evans I swear."

Sam pulled her close to him taking her lips in his and finally he had his everything back in his life.

* * *

There it is, I hope you guys liked it and I know Glee and Martin are really different so I had to change something's around. Let me know what you think and leave a review.


End file.
